1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bait casting reel, and more particularly to a bait casting reel, in which the user can easily control rotating direction of the spool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional bait casting reel includes a handle, a driving gear interlocked by rotation of the handle, and a spool driven by the driving gear.
In such a conventional bait casting reel, the spool can freely rotate (in the unwinding direction) when casting the fishing line and (in the winding direction) when winding the fishing line. If a fish is caught by the fishing rod, however, the spool should not rotate in the unwinding direction. To prevent this occasion, a device is provided with the main body of the reel for preventing reverse rotation of the spool.
The device for preventing reverse rotation of the spool necessitates an alternation of the rotating direction of the driving gear depending on whether the user is a dextral or a southpaw. Usually, the device for preventing the reverse rotation comprises switching means for alternating the rotating directions for the dextrals or the southpaws positioned on the cover opposite to that on which the handle is provided. The switching means is provided generally in the form of screws, and is covered by a drag knob from outside. If desired, the user may dissemble the drag knob, and alternatively assemble the screws depending on his or her preferred hand for use of the reel.
As described above, the switching means is provided inside of the drag knob. Thus, it is required to alter the position of the switching means depending on the user's hand-using habit. If necessary, the user should alter the position of the switching means by opening the drag knob. Such process necessitating disassemblage and assemblage of the drag knob is very complicated.